


Make it Up to Me

by Overandout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Earth C (Homestuck), Ectobiological Incest (Homestuck), Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, more dubcon than noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overandout/pseuds/Overandout
Summary: Dave was tired of Dirk constantly trying to make up for the sins of his beta self... That is, until Dave thought of a better way for Dirk to make it up to him.Part of Drone Season 2020!
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Make it Up to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thymelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/gifts).



Dave was getting sick of the pathetic looks Dirk kept giving him. No matter how many times he said Dirk wasn’t Bro, didn’t have to make up for the things Bro did, Dirk would nod like he understood, then go right back to treating Dave like he was some delicate, holy thing. It had to stop. Dave was snapping at Dirk more and more and Dirk just… took it. It was infuriating.

“You know what?” Dave shouted after the third round of a racing game Dave  _ almost _ lost against Dirk but just managed to win at the last minute.

Dirk looked at him, waiting, expression unreadable.

“You want to make shit up to me so bad, Dirk?”   
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dirk said, face blank.

“Why don’t you suck my fucking dick! Huh, Dirk? Why don’t you just gargle my fucking balls until you’re done with this pity party of self-flagellation and we can just go on as two regular-ass dudes!”

Dave was glaring at Dirk, but his eyes went wide behind his shades when all Dirk did was swallow very hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, opened his mouth and closed it again. He then turned back to the TV screen. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, dude,” he repeated.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Dave said in awe. “You would, wouldn’t you? You’d actually give me a blow job if I asked, if you thought it would help this weird debt you think you owe me.”

Dirk didn’t turn to look at him. “We’re brothers.”

“Ecto-brothers, or father and son, or whatever. Not that it  _ matters _ . You grew up on a water world governed by trolls and we’ve both hung out with them long enough to stop feeling weird about incest. Which means you’re deflecting. Which means I’m right.”

Dirk ignored him and gestured at the screen with his controller. “Do you want to play another game, or what?”

“No,” Dave said. “I want you to suck my dick.”

Dirk sat down the controller. “If you want me to leave, you can just say so.”

Dave let out a short laugh. “Who said anything about leaving?” In a few quick motions, Dave had Dirk laying back on the couch, head at an awkward angle on the armrest, with Dave straddling his chest, pinning his arms with his legs. “I said I want you to suck my dick.”

Dirk looked startled up at Dave, his shades askew, letting his brother see his wide eyes. Dave also sees him glance down at the bulge growing large in Dave’s god tier pants. Dirk reflexively licked his lips and Dave smiled wider.

“Don’t tell me you haven't thought about it, dude.”

Dirk shook his head and opened his mouth to say something in protest, but Dave just hooked one finger in his jaw and yanked it down.

Dirk let out a cute little yelp that made Dave snicker.

Dave fished out his cock from his pants with his other hand and lined it up with Dirk’s mouth. “I know you’re strong enough to throw me off if you really wanted to,” he said.

Dirk looked up at him pleadingly. Drool started to spill out of his mouth.

“Oh, I know,” Dave said in mock sympathy. “It’s easier if you pretend you don’t have a choice, right? Fine with me.”

With that, Dave shoved his hips forward, slamming his cock into Dirk’s pried open mouth.

It’s wet and hot and wonderful, and Dirk immediately started lapping at the underside of Dave’s dick with his tongue. Dave groaned approvingly, and let go of Dirk’s mouth to grab him by the hair and start fucking into him forcefully.

If Dave had any doubts about what Dirk actually wanted, they were erased by the moan Dirk let out the second Dave’s fingers tugged at his hair.

“You like it rough, Dirk? You like to be forced to take cock?” Dave asked mockingly.

Dirk tried to shake his head, but he could barely move it under Dave’s grip and with Dave’s dick in his mouth.

Dave thrusted in harder and Dirk bucked his hips up in response. “Lying will get you nowhere, Dirk. In fact, if you tell the truth, you might get something special,” Dave teased.

Dirk looked at him, eyes curious and pleading.

Dave stopped his thrusts for a moment. “Do you want my cock, Dirk?”

Dirk hesitated, then nodded, still sucking and licking at the dick in his mouth.

Dave grinned. “Good boy. Now fucking  _ take it _ .” With that, he slammed Dirk’s head down on his dick until he felt the slight gagging resistance at the back of his throat, then forward until Dirk was deep throating him.

Dirk moaned out a shocked protest, but Dave reached back on hand and cupped his hard dick in his jeans and grinned. “You’re such a fucking slut, Dirk. How many dicks have you taken down this throat? Or were you practicing until you got a hold of mine? So you could suck it and take it and let yourself be fucked on it like you deserve.”

There’s no way Dirk can answer, but Dave felt his cock twitch under his hand. He squeezed it, still more focused on fucking into Dirk’s throat, and Dirk’s hips jerked up into him.

The fact that Dirk was so turned on by this pushed Dave on, and his thrusts started getting shallower and shakier. “Fuck,” he said, panting. “You ready to swallow my cum, bro? Like a good little bitch?”

Dirk’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and Dave took that as a yes.

Dave thrust his hips forward and Dirk swallowed around him and Dave was gone, cock pulsing as he shot his cum down Dirk’s throat and into his belly. He gave Dirk’s dick one last squeeze and felt Dirk jerk as he came, too, his jeans now damp with his cum.

Dave sat back on his heels, still on top of Dirk, and Dirk gasped for air, saliva spilling out of his mouth.

“You swallowed it all. Good boy,” Dave said, smirking.

Dirk frowned and blushed and wiggled his way out from under Dave, like Dave knew he could have done the whole time.

Dave laughed and fell back toward the opposite end of the couch and tucked his dick back in his pants while Dirk looked down at his own ruined pants in disgust.

“We even now?” Dave asked.

Dirk didn’t look at him. “I--” His voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat. “I don’t know,” he said, voice sounding a little better but still obviously sore. “I have a whole hell of a lot to make up for.”

Dave smiled wide. “Then we’ll have to keep working at it, I guess!” 

Dave never got sick of the pathetic looks Dirk kept giving him. It meant he was ready for more punishment, more attempts to make up for the past that he wasn’t even responsible for. Or, at least, that was his excuse for letting himself get fucked hard and rough by Dave. Dave certainly wasn’t complaining. If Dirk making it up to him meant getting to fuck his unreasonably hot brother, well, Dave could think of a few more things Dirk could take responsibility for… He had eternity to make it up to him, afterall.


End file.
